I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of random selection of numbers, or other items;
The invention is more particularly in the field of random selection through a mixing and selection of elements in a chamber;
The invention is even more particularly directed to a new and unique method and apparatus for selecting, and displaying each item as selected;
The invention is most particularly directed to a method and apparatus for identifying balls, or the like, mixed in an air chamber, individually selected, identified through an electronic identifier, and individually displayed after selection.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In lotteries, keno games, and the like, it is known to mix balls (much like table tennis balls) carrying numbers, or the like, in an air chamber, with gusts of air keeping the balls in a constantly changing arrangement with relation to each other. The balls are then individually selected, by various types of selection arrangements such as tubes receiving one ball at a time, suction devices to pick individual balls, and the like. After selection, the balls are identified by the operator and the results are posted. In some cases attempts have been made to read the balls by a bar code or some other system. To date none of these have been thoroughly satisfactory.
The present invention is unique in utilizing a timing wheel with sockets for receiving balls and a video viewer to view the balls as detected, with means to automatically, or manually, display the results on a display board.
I know of no prior art utilizing the afore described new system.